Dulce
by El Panda Shiny
Summary: ¿Que es ser dulce ? , esa pregunta se repite en la cabeza de Crys atormentándola... MangaQuest, insinuación al Special. Posible OoC


Hola a todos los que quieran leer este fic, antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic para Ryuu,o Ryuunoko acá en FF, mi gemela perdida, y aquí esta este MangaQuest que te prometí hace mucho, espero te guste y también les guste a los que piensan leer esta cosa rara xD

* * *

><p>Dulce, esa palabra sonaba muy latente en la cabeza de la peli azul. Igualmente se preguntaba que significaba realmente este concepto, por lo que, busco un diccionario y ahí decía: De sabor suave o agradable al paladar, al principio puso cara de desconcierto pero al seguir leyendo encontró algo que podría definir a una persona: afable o agradable una vez que eso le hizo más sentido se puso a pensar porqué estaba buscando esta palabra.<p>

Todo por aquella conversación que tuvo con el idiota de Gold:

Flashback

Crys quedo de juntarse con Gold, ya que este la molestó toda una mañana con el fin de que salieran a dar una vuelta porque estaba aburrido, y después de unas cuantas discusiones y golpes consiguió su cometido.

̶ Hola Gold-la chica estaba un poco molesta, estuvo esperando media hora en que apareciera.

̶ Hola chica súper seria- Gold se llevo las manos a la nuca y le regaló una de sus sonrisas ladinas.

̶ ¿Se puede saber porqué me tuviste como las idiotas esperándote por media hora?- la chica tenía sus manos en su cintura mientras esperaba una respuesta.

̶ Bueno Crys cada uno espera como puede – rió el chico, ganándose una patada que parecía de futbolista profesional.

-Crys, deberías dejar de golpear a la gente- a la chica le sobresalió una vena en la frente.

-Solo te golpeo a ti, tú eres el único pervertido que conozco y la persona más idiota que conozco- el chico se molesto y las palabras salieron sin medir las consecuencias.

-A si, pues deberías ser más dulce como Yellow-senpai, con ella si dan ganas de pasar el rato pero no tú tienes que ser toda estricta y aburrida- la chica bajo la mirada y le propino una patada para después irse sin decir nada.

De esa discusión, habían pasado dos días, la chica no sacaba la nariz de su casa, es mas no salía de su habitación y como su madre no estaba, nadie la molestaba. Pero no contaba con que Yellow, quien casi no se alejaba del Viridian Forest la fuera a visitar, eso sí fue una sorpresa inesperada.

-Crys, ¿estás ahí?- la pequeña rubia golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la casa de la capturadora. Crystal no sabía qué hacer, en este preciso instante tenía ganas de enviar a todo el mundo al caño incluida Yellow, pero no podía simplemente no podía ser fría con ella, cuando lo intentaba su ceño fruncido se ablandaba y su cara se volvía amigable.

-Ya abro senpai- la rubia estaba preocupada, de partida Gold fue hacia su casa y hablo de cosas sin importancias pero, lo que si recuerda la sanadora es que dijo que Crystal había dejado de hablarle y hace dos días que no la veía, eso hizo que la chica fuera a Saffron City, tomara el magnetotrén, y una vez en Goldenrod City fuera a visitar a la chica a su hogar.

-Hola senpai, que la trae por aquí- Crys se veía triste y la rubia estaba ahí, la peli azul se acerco a la rubia y la abrazó, en ese abrazo también se incluyeron lágrimas de parte de la menor, Yellow solamente correspondió el abrazo y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, luego de unos minutos así se rompió el abrazo y entraron a la casa.

̶ Crystal, me gustaría si no te molesta que me dijeras que te sucede- la rubia dijo a primera palabra con seguridad pero al llegar a la última, estaba casi susurrando.

̶ Está bien, lo que pasa es que el otro día estaba hablando con Gold y el muy idiota se atrevió a compararme con usted y eso me deprime, porque no hay manera de que pueda competir contra usted. Mírese usted es bonita, generosa, dulce, todos la quieren, en cambio, yo soy gruñona, trabajólica y no soy para nada dulce. -la peli azul a la mitad de la conversación ya estaba llorando y siendo abrazada por Yellow, quien estaba haciendo uso de su instinto maternal.

̶ Ya, ya, a veces es bueno liberar las penas, si quieres llorar, llora- Crystal hizo exactamente lo que su senpai le dijo y, botó esa rabia y pena que se guardaba en su interior.

̶ Tengo una idea, porque no salimos a comprar unos helados y a tomar un poco de aire –la rubia le regaló una sonrisa tierna y cálida que contagió a la capturadora y ambas fueron a un parque cercano a la casa de Crys. Compraron unos helados y se sentaron a charlar de temas chistosos y otros un poco serios pero todo en un ambiente agradable, ambiente que se rompió cuando por ahí pasó la última persona que Crys quería ver en estos momentos: Gold

El chico se apareció por el parque silbando con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando divisó a Crys y a Yellow comiendo helado, se acercó a ambas y Crys solo lo notó cuando ya estaba enfrente de ellas.

̶ Yellow-senpai, Crys, ¿qué hacen acá? – era raro ver a Crys descansando y a Yellow fuera del Viridian Forest.

̶ Solo estamos comiendo unos helados y disfrutando el clima, Crys ¿Por qué no vas con Gold a comprarme una gaseosa?, es que estoy muy cansada y… - Yellow comenzó a bostezar y a cerrar un poco los ojos. Crys no quería ser descortés, por eso fue a comprar con el pervertido que no hablaba demasiado ni la molestaba mucho, eso era raro.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que estaban en un callejón, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en la mitad.

̶ ¿Qué crees que haces?- Crys lo encaró pero Gold fue avanzando haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de la chica, haciendo a Crys retroceder hasta llegar al final de este callejón, donde se arrinconó y estaba demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía del de ojos ámbar quien se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que la distancia se eliminó.

El chico saboreaba los labios de la capturadora, que para el colmo de él eran tan dulces como un pastel de fresa, y la chica solo se dejaba besar, esto fue tan inesperado .Cuando el beso acabó, ambos estaban recuperando el aire, y Crys seguía intrigada por aquel beso que decidió encarar al chico.

̶ Gold, ¿Qué fue eso?- la chica hablaba entre cortado todavía recuperando el aliento.

̶ Calla Crys, calla – y volvió a besar a esa "dulce" chica que lo volvía mas loco de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche, cuando Crys despertó asustada , ese dia había sido genial pero creía que algo se le olvidaba.<p>

̶ Yellow-senpai, me olvidé de ella- Crys se levanto corriendo a ver si su senpai seguía dormida en esa banca pero no estaba.

̶ Senpai - Crys lloraba pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Pero no sabía que en estos momentos Yellow estaba muy bien acompañada por cierto chico de ojos rojos oriundo de Pueblo Paleta...

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara, o sino me cortare las venas ... con galletas xD<p>

Si les gustó seria feliz con algún review,en serio eso me animaría demasiado pero en fin , ya no mendigare reviews

Nos vemos :)


End file.
